


尴尬2.0 下

by yuanyuandada



Category: Hunlay - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 03:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuanyuandada/pseuds/yuanyuandada





	尴尬2.0 下

01  
“开什么玩笑……”张艺兴整个人粉扑扑的，心也在突突的跳，垂眸，不看吴世勋，说出来的话一点底气也没有，“这样就觉得我喜欢你，你也太自恋了吧，我对所有帅哥都这样。我其实是颜控，我只喜欢你们的脸……”

“说是颜控，从头到尾也不看我的脸。”吴世勋轻笑，靠近了一步，手心覆在张艺兴的后颈上传来灼热的温度，“你看着我的眼睛再说一遍，只要你说不喜欢我，我立刻就走，再也不烦你。”

张艺兴抬起头望着他，张开嘴巴却没了声响，他不想再经历心碎的感觉，会很痛很痛的，但比起这个，更不想吴世勋离开……像吴世勋这样的人，根本不知道什么是心碎吧。他轻声开口。  
“我不想随便玩玩，我……我是想结婚的……”很可笑吧，明明是上不了台面的同，却想着结婚……

以为这句话可以让吴世勋退却，就跟他的前男友一样，嘲笑他太天真。吴世勋眼里却多了几分认真，“我也不是随便玩玩的人。”

张艺兴的眸子亮了亮，却还是担心，“我……我很保守，满足不了你……”

吴世勋真的有点想打开张艺兴的脑袋瓜子看看他成天想些什么，“我不是种马，只要你不愿意我不会勉强你。”

“我……我……”

“还有？”吴世勋挑眉，见张艺兴不好意思再说下去，手指轻轻按住张艺兴的唇珠，“我没办法假装看不到你，没办法不在意你总是在我面前露出仰慕又羞涩的表情，可以给我一个机会吗？我想跟你更进一步，不是玩玩，不是试一试，顺其自然的以结婚为目的。”

张艺兴跟他在部队里见过的糙老爷们不一样，很漂亮，他没想过自己会用清纯性感这个词形容一个男人，然而张艺兴确实是这样。

因为被伤害过一次，张艺兴很谨慎，再加上吴世勋不是同，“跟男人亲密你能接受吗？别因为一时之间的好奇就说想……如果你接受不了……”

话还没说完，吴世勋已经堵住了他的唇，吞掉他接下来要说的话……身体力行的告诉张艺兴，他可以接受跟他的一切亲密行为。跟喜欢的人唇舌交缠的触感太过美好，张艺兴贪恋的回应他，眉眼染上了一层粉色，结束后，软绵绵的趴在吴世勋怀里，低低喘气。感觉到抵着他腹部的硬物，慌张的要推开吴世勋。

吴世勋不肯把他放开，按住他的后背，声音低沉，“嘘……别动，让我抱一会儿就好……”

张艺兴身上的香气夹杂着丝丝汗味，真的……让他受不了，胯间的硬物反而大了几分。张艺兴脸红得滴血，“世勋……你……”抬眸一看，可把他吓坏了……吴世勋流鼻血了……

最后，吴世勋还是放开了张艺兴进厕所解决……场面一度很尴尬……男人从厕所出来后，两人都红着脸，像极了刚刚在一起的羞涩少年，吴世勋先开口打破了沉默，“那……那我先回家了，明天你要过来我家吗？”

“嗯嗯，好……路上小心……”张艺兴不舍的看着他，想上前吻别，却又害羞。

吴世勋看出了他的纠结，快步走到张艺兴跟前，亲了他一口，柔声说明天见，才转身离开。

02  
第二天张艺兴如约去了吴世勋的公寓，在门外徘徊久久没有按下门铃，到现在他还不敢相信，他跟吴世勋真的在一起了，紧张又害羞……

深吸一口气，抬手要按门铃，门开了，穿着衬衫牛仔裤的吴世勋靠在门边看着他，“我等了你很久，看你这么长时间没有按门铃就开了。”刚刚他透过猫眼看到一直在来回踱步的张艺兴……

“……”张艺兴红着脸，点点头，进屋，心里默默吐槽，太丢脸了吧……

大早上的，没啥节目。两人坐在沙发上看电影，吴世勋坐在沙发中间，而张艺兴坐在沙发角落……吴世勋对这个距离不太满意，他一个大跨步坐到张艺兴旁边，手臂上细腻皮肤带来的触感把张艺兴吓了一跳，往边上缩了缩，吴世勋开玩笑，“害怕我会吃了你？”

张艺兴看了他一眼，立刻扭头，说话有点虚，反驳，“你有那么大张嘴吗……”

“那你躲什么？过来。”张艺兴躲得更远了，好似他是洪水猛兽……

真的是非暴力不合作的小傲娇，吴世勋长手一捞，把人拉进怀里，张艺兴的臀压着他的胯部。怀里的人不安分的很，扭着腰要走，臀部狠狠摩擦中间快要抬头的性器，吴世勋声音嘶哑命令他别动，“再动就硬了。”

这一句话相当有震慑力，张艺兴吓住了，变成了雕像，乖乖听话，靠在吴世勋怀里动也不动……

电影放完，甜蜜的折磨终于结束……

两人一起在厨房做饭，吴世勋不时瞥一眼隔壁认真洗菜的张艺兴，忽然开口。“我有个小愿望……只有你能帮我实现的小愿望。”

张艺兴停下手上的动作，看着他，“什么愿望？”

吴世勋把张艺兴的手从池子里拿出来，顺势把人拉进怀里，牢牢搂住纤细的腰肢，一脸满足，“那天你扑到我怀里的时候，我就想这么做了，我在想一个男人的腰怎么会这么细？身上怎么会有牛奶的味道，你身上的一切，我都很喜欢，还有你的嘴唇特别柔软……我很喜欢跟你接吻。”

男人的话过于直白，张艺兴羞红了脸，身体都酥麻了，真不知该说吴世勋是直男？还是撩汉高手？他是怎么可以做到一本正经说出这种让人脸红心跳的情话？对着前女友也是这样的吗？张艺兴想得有点远，还莫名其妙吃醋了……

吴世勋低头看着他，“你好像不开心？”

张艺兴问道，“你一直都这样吗？这么会说情话……张嘴就来？”心里又补上一句，还特别直男……

“我确实交过几个女朋友，但是这种话只对你说过。”吴世勋从小就对女生兴趣不大，却从来没想过要找个男朋友，出生在军人世家，上的是军校，身边的朋友都像朴灿烈这样的高大壮，交往过的每一任女朋友寿命都很短，毫不例外，吴世勋都是被追的那个，但，也是被甩的那一个。他觉得自己有点奇怪，却又说不上，看AV并没有像其他人一样兴奋，想要解决这个问题所以接受了那些女朋友，却从不跟她们亲密接触，而且过于太直男，甚至说出，能不能不要随便靠近我，我不想跟你接吻，你刷牙了吗？这种话。女朋友放在那里当摆件，从来都不约出去吃饭……哪有女生受得了？

“我不信，”张艺兴傲娇的别过头，“你看上去很花心，那在餐厅里那个女生是谁？”

吴世勋捏起他的下巴，用力亲下去，似乎在惩罚张艺兴的不信任，舌头闯进口腔横扫，逮住小粉舌纠缠，吻毕，气息还很稳，“那是我堂姐，我从来不撒谎。我的身体也很诚实。”说着，他用身下支起的帐篷顶张艺兴，怀里人羞红了脸，吴世勋脑海出现了秀色可餐四个大字，低头继续索吻，亲亲额头，脖子，酒窝，还有饱满性感的嘴唇，

捧着张艺兴的后脑勺加深这个吻……干柴烈火一旦燃烧，很难扑灭，特别是两个火气旺盛的处男，吴世勋尤为急不可耐，他托起张艺兴的臀部，把人抱坐在腰上，往房间走，“给你三秒钟的时间拒绝我……”

张艺兴的手紧紧抓住吴世勋胳膊上的布料，用毫无章法和技巧的吻回应他。

吴世勋眼里的欲望快要把他淹没，倒在床上，迫切的拥吻张艺兴，怀里人的小手轻轻抚摸他的胸肌都让他无法忍受，只想把小妖精的身体狠狠贯穿。

就在他的手处理张艺兴的裤头时，门铃响了……犹如一盆凉水把他的火熄灭，吴世勋有些懊恼，到底是谁这个时候过来……他用力吮张艺兴的下唇，哪怕心有不甘也只能就此打住。

张艺兴迷迷糊糊的，脸颊绯红，吴世勋把他从床上扶起来，艰难的把身子从张艺兴身上移开。  
“你去开门……我解决一下……”  
……

门开了，是边伯贤等一群熟悉的朋友。除了都暻秀意味深长的眼神，其他人都是惊讶，“艺兴？你怎么在世勋家？”

“额……你们先进来吧……”

众人坐到客厅，却不见吴世勋的身影，而张艺兴俨然屋主的身份给他们倒饮料。从厕所出来的吴世勋好像不太高兴，眉头紧锁，大写的欲求不满。他搂住张艺兴的腰，宣布，“以后我就是他的人了，你们不要随便过来骚扰我们。”

03  
才过一个星期不到，热恋中的两人进展神速，除了临门一脚，该做的，不该做的都做了……  
只要待在一起，一个眼神就能呼唤对方，吴世勋现在才发现原来唇舌纠缠的滋味是那么美好。

每天晚上两人保暖思淫欲，互相帮对方抚慰，69，口交，他们通通试过，保守的张艺兴一次次突破自己的极限……嘴上说着不要，身体非常诚实，吴世勋要离开时，勾住他的脖子索吻。

因为张艺兴怕痛……没做到最后一步。

今晚注定是个失真的不眠夜……在吴世勋的盛情邀请下，张艺兴留下来过夜，趁着男人去洗澡的时间，打开吴世勋的电脑，想找些电影来看。点开网络，被一堆恢复弹出的页面吓了一跳……

页面标题看得张艺兴的脸一阵红，一阵白，甚是精彩。吴世勋搜的都是什么鬼东西……

怎么做爱，受才不会痛？  
性器太大，受会不会受伤？  
进入时，要怎么抚慰受？  
如何做一个绝世好攻？  
……

张艺兴捂着嘴巴。平息激烈情绪，听着浴室里传来哗啦啦的水声，他总觉得今晚……要糟糕……淡定的把电脑关上。

那就找片子看看吧……在顶层摆放叠片的柜子寻找。

这是啥？AV？！好多AV……怎么全都是AV？张艺兴的呼吸有些急促……这些吴世勋都看完了吗？封面各种姿势都有……只是这些小受也太壮了一点吧，毫无美感……看着这些片子，吴世勋硬得起来吗？带着这样的疑惑，他仔细看每一个片子上面的介绍，突如其来的低沉年糕音把他吓得“虎躯一震”。

“艺兴……”

穿着浴袍的男人站在门口看着他……擦头发的动作也停了下来。

张艺兴不敢转头看他，手忙脚乱的把手上的叠片塞进柜子，这柜子怎么这么小，塞都塞不进去啊喂！他又气又恼又羞，一用力，整个柜子都扯下来，掉在地上……不可描述的叠片撒了一地……场面一度很尴尬……

“对不起，我不是故意要翻你的柜子……我……”张艺兴蹲下身子收拾，脸红耳赤，口齿不清的解释，“我……我……轻轻一拉，它就掉下来了……”

“没关系……”吴世勋走过去，蹲下帮忙收拾，忽然冒出一句吓得小兔子浑身颤抖的话，“我研究了好几天，都看完了。”

吴世勋见他没回应，继续说道，“应该不会痛。”

你还挺自信的是不是？小兔子抬头，不满的“瞪”吴世勋一眼，不收拾了，起身往客厅走，摸摸红扑扑的脸颊，心里吐槽，天呐……吴世勋怎么这样？！简直就是个大色狼。

张艺兴翘着腿，坐到沙发上，转着电视频道，决定今晚不会让吴世勋得逞。

然而不会看脸色的吴世勋收拾好叠片，走出客厅坐到张艺兴身旁，直接开口，“今晚我想让你舒服。”

张艺兴不可置信看着他，这头大灰狼居然说出这种话，明明就是自己想要嘛……说什么想让他舒服……虽然确实，挺舒服的……他抿了抿嘴，想了想，最后把电视关掉，跨坐到吴世勋的腰间，发号施令，“那现在就让我舒服吧……”

得到许可的吴世勋立刻抬头含住他的下唇吮吸，手探进衬衫揉捏粉色的乳头，抚慰张艺兴。  
“啊～”

张艺兴的身子特别敏感。时而温柔，时而炽热的吻让他一滩水似的靠在吴世勋怀里，任男人为所欲为都竭力配合……

男人张开双唇，舔咬乳尖，托起臀部，解开裤头，手沿着脊椎往下揉捏富有弹性的翘臀，中指在穴口旁的嫩肉按压试探，怀里的人受不了了，发出一阵阵娇踹，“哈啊……世勋……”

小穴在收缩着，似乎有些急不可耐了。手指伸进紧致潮湿的小穴，嫩肉挤压着，继续往里深入，不经意碰到某个地方，怀里人反应更大，好似在哭泣，这就爽哭了？  
吴世勋多加一根手指探进去，来回抽插按压小穴里的敏感处。张艺兴的泪水憋不出住了，沁出眼角，他的手仅搂着吴世勋的脖子，咬着的唇发出呜咽的声音，好奇怪的感觉，但是很爽……快要高潮，体内的手指忽然被吴世勋抽出去了，取而代之的是粗长的性器。

销魂的快感快感几近把张艺兴吞没，“啊～”吴世勋怕他痛，抬头劫夺他的呼吸来了一个深吻，手抚摸他身上所有的敏感部位。

张艺兴嘴里不断飘出嗯嗯啊啊的声音，特别好听，就像催情剂，

两人胯部紧紧相连，吴世勋一个翻身把张艺兴压在沙发上……

04  
捅破最后一层亲密关系，两人同居了。

张艺兴平时工作就呆在家里码字，吴世勋又在休假，两人缠绵得很，一言不合就滚床单。张艺兴可以深刻体会到作为武警的吴世勋身体素质有多过硬。

周五的早上，张艺兴不在，小作家有个签售会，昨晚就乘坐飞机离开了，预计今晚才会回来，才短短一个晚上，吴世勋已经开始想念张艺兴了。

吴世勋来到书房，打开电脑，决定读张艺兴的小说，算是读物思人？点开电脑桌面上写着我的军哥哥 的最新小说章节……他滚动着鼠标，越往下看，嘴角的笑意更甚，军哥哥？吴小勋？张小兴？

小说的尺度大得令他难以想象，“身着军装的吴小勋把张小兴压在墙上，抽出皮带，一遍又一遍压榨……”描写得还挺详细的……还挺像那么一回事……这个姿势他们还没用过……

吴世勋数了一下，六遍，还好他的记录是一夜七次。

晚上，张艺兴拖着行李打开家门，穿着军装的吴世勋靠在房门看着他，“张小兴？”

End


End file.
